The process of making a bed, including lifting a bed mattress and/or tucking in bed covers between the bed mattress and box spring mattress, or other support structure, can be physically taxing. Most often, beds are made manually without the aide of bed-making apparatus. Many of the known bed-making apparatus and methods of use experience one or more problems. Some representative problems with these bed-making apparatus and methods may include: requiring strenuous bed-making activity potentially resulting in fatigue and injury, requiring excessive time to make the bed, leading to poor quality made-beds, and/or other types of problems.
Bed-making apparatus and methods for their use are needed which may solve one or more problems in one or more of the existing bed-making methods and apparatus.